Growing Pains
by Hai Fei
Summary: Donghae hanyalah remaja 17 tahun yang setia menunggu cinta pertamanya di bawah pohon mapple, seseorang yang tidak hanya dianggapnya sebagai kakak, melainkan lebih. Hingga dia menemukan cinta pertamanya di lain tempat, tapi masihkah orang itu mengingat janjinya? / Yaoi / EunHae - HyukHae / RnR pelis


**Tittle : Growing Pains**

 **Author : Hai Fei**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Tragedy (?)**

 **Length : Chapter (?)**

 **Summary :**

 **Donghae hanyalah remaja 17 tahun yang setia menunggu cinta pertamanya di bawah pohon mapple, seseorang yang tidak hanya dianggapnya sebagai kakak, melainkan lebih. Hingga dia menemukan cinta pertamanya di lain tempat, tapi masihkah orang itu mengingat janjinya?**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy X Boy, Yaoi, MxM, Don't Like, Don't Read, Go Away**

 **Hae!uke Hyuk!seme / EunHae HyukHae** **/ Hae!bottom Hyuk!top**

 **Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. OOC (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Jae _Hyung_ , tunggu aku! Kenapa Jae _Hyung_ larinya cepat sekali?"

Bocah kecil menggemaskan berumur 5 tahun itu terus mengeluarkan gerutuannya. Dia terus berlari mengejar _namja_ kecil lainnya yang kini tengah menaiki bukit di hadapannya.

" _Yakk_! Lee Dongek! Kau ini bisa tidak, seh, jangan bawel terus dari tadi? Kau sendiri bukan yang bilang ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari atas bukit?". Bocah yang lebih tua itu akhirnya berhenti dan memandang bocah lain yang tengah kesusahan menyusul larinya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu! Tapi tidak seharusnya juga, kan, _Hyung_ meninggalkanku? Kata Lee _Ahjuma_ , _Hyung_ harus menjagaku, ingat itu! Lagi pula, ini juga salah _Hyung_ , kenapa _Hyung_ mandinya lama sekali? Aku sudah ke rumah _Hyung_ sejak jam 3 tadi!". Rupanya bocal kecil itu tidak terima dirinya dikatai bawel oleh seseorang yang dipanggil Jae _Hyung_ – Hyukjae tepatnya – olehnya.

"Heh, bocah, kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Salah siapa kau tertidur saat menungguku? Dan lagi, kenapa kau datang jam 3? Aku kan sudah bilang datang jam 4 bukan jam 3, siapa suruh, huh? Dan kenapa juga kau terlahir begitu pendek?", jawab Hyukjae dari atas bukit sambil berkacak pinggang dan sedikit membentak tanpa sadar.

" _Hiks, hiks, hiks_ "

" _Yak, Yak, Yak_ , kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis?", ucap Hyukjae segera turun dari bukit. Dia memandang bahu Donghae yang bergetar karena tangisnya. "Hei, sudah, jangan menangis lagi! Iya, iya, _Hyung_ yang salah!", Hyukjae segera memeluk Donghae sambil sesekali mengelus punggungnya.

Cukup lama Donghae bertahan dengan tangisnya hingga membuat Hyukjae terpaksa melepas pelukannya. Dia agak menunduk dan mengangkat dagu Donghae, membuatnya mampu melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi dongsaeng kecilnya. Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae menghapus air mata Donghae dengan ibu jarinya meski isakan itu masih terdengar.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya! _Hyung_ yang salah! Maaf tadi sudah membentakmu!", Hyukjae kembali memeluk Donghae, kali ini lebih erat. "Kau mau memaafkan _Hyung_ , kan?", lanjutnya dan dia dapat merasakan Donghae yang menganggup dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, Hae mau memaafkan Jae _Hyung_! Hae juga minta maaf!", ucap Donghae setelah Hyukjae melepas pelukannya.

"Anak pintar!", ucap Hyukjae sambil berjongkok di depan Donghae dan mengacak rambutnya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah _dongsaeng Hyung_ yang manis ini masih ingin melihat matahari terbenam di bukit sana?", tanyanya kemudian yang ditanggapi anggunkan semangat oleh Donghae serta senyum polos kekanakannya yang menampakkan gigi gingsulnya.

"Baiklah, ayo _Hyung_ gendong!", ucap Hyukjae segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Donghae ke atas punggungnya dan berjalan menaiki bukit denga perlahan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!", ucap Hyukjae segera menurunkan Donghae begitu mereka sampai di atas bukit.

"Uwahhhh, indah sekali, _Hyung_!", Donghae membulatkan matanya lebar begitu melihat pemandangan indah yang ditangkapnya. "Eh? Disini memang ada pohon mapple, _Hyung_?", tanya Donghae begitu melihat beberapa helai daun mapple jatuh di pundak dan rambutnya.

Hyukjae berjongkok dan menyingkirkan helaian daun mapple yang mengotori pundak dan rambut Donghae perlahan. Masih dengan senyum dan pandangan lembutnya.

"Ada pohon mapple di samping kirimu", jawab Hyukjae.

Donghae segera menengok ke samping kirinya dan mendapati sebuah pohon mapple cukup besar tengah menggugurkan daunnya. Cukup lama Donghae memandang pohon mapple itu hingga pangggilan Hyukjae kembali menyadarkannya, membuat Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang masih berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hae, jika seandainya _Hyung_ pergi, apa kau akan marah?", tanya Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya Hyung akan pergi kemana?", tanya Donghae balik. Hyukjae terdiam dan menatap Donghae lama sebelum tangan kanannya beralih mengelus helaian lembut rambut Donghae.

"Hyung akan pergi jauh, Hae! Jauh sekali!", jawab Hyukjae memandang lembut tepat ke iris _caramel_ Donghae.

Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus surai Donghae, dia berdiri dan mengelurakan dua buah kalung dari kantongnya. Satu berliontinkan bulan dan satu berliontinkan bintang. Namun jika di perhatikan, itu adalah kalung couple ditandai dari bentuk hati ditengahnya.

Hyukjae memisahkan kalung itu, hingga kini nampaklah liontin bulan dan bintang dengan setengah hati yang terpisah. Dia mengalungkan kalung berliontinkan bulan ke leher Donghae. Sedang Donghae? Bocah itu hanya menatap Hyukjae bingung sedari tadi.

"Ini apa, _Hyung_?"

"Kau tahu kenapa _Hyung_ memberikan kalung dengan liontin bulan kepadamu?", tanya Hyukjae yang di jawabi gelengan oleh Donghae. "Karena bulan adalah _Hyung_ , dan bintang adalah kau. Sampai kapanpun, bulan dan bintang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan! _Hyung_ janji akan selalu ada untukmu, Hae!"", lanjutnya kembali berjongkok dan mengelus surai Donghae.

" _Hyung, Hyung_ tidak akan pergi, kan? _Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkan Donghae, kan?", tanya Donghae saat dirasanya sikap _Hyung_ nya itu sedikit berbeda.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, namun dua anak itu masih diam dilanda kebisuan. Tidak ada yang – belum – yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya saling memandang. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil mereka merasakan sesuatu yang harusnya orang dewasa rasakan? Persetan dengan itu semua.

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal pada _Hyung_ , Hae?". Hyukjae bertanya pada akhirnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae untuknya dan ia dapat melihat mata bulat penuh kepolosan milik bocah itu memandang Hyukjae penuh tanya.

"A-apa, _Hyung_?", tanya Donghae dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Air matanya siap tumpah saat ini juga.

"Maukah kau menunggu _Hyung_ kembali di sini jika _Hyung_ pergi? Maukah kau menunggu _Hyung_ di bukit ini, di samping pohon mapple ini setiap hari untuk menunggu _Hyung_ kembali?"

Dan pada akhirnya, Donghae menangis. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae di kepalanya dan menatapnya nanar. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Hyukjae berdiri dan mencoba meraih tangan Donghae meski dengan pandangan agak buram karena air matanya.

"HYUKJAE _HYUNG_ JAHAT! HYUKJAE _HYUNG_ SUDAH TIDAK SAYANG LAGI SAMA DONGHAE!". Donghae berteriak kalap di tengah tangisannya. Bocah kecil it terus melangkah mundur sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Hae, dengar dulu! _Hyung_ tidak jahat, _Hyung_ sayang padamu!", kata Hyukjae di tengah keputusasaannya. Dia masih berusaha meraih Donghae. "Hae, Donghae!"

" _ANI_! HYUKJAE _HYUNG_ JAHAT! HYUKJAE _HYUNG_ JAHAT!"

 **Greppppp**

Hyukjae akhirnya berhasil memeluk Donghae di tengah keputusasaannya. Dia mendekap erat tubuh kecil _dongsaeng_ nya sambil sesekali mengusap sayang punggungnya. Tubuh mereka bergetar karena tangis, dan isakan sesekali terdengar.

" _Ani_ , Hyukjae _Hyung_ jahat! Hyukjae _Hyung_ sudah tidak sayang Donghae lagi! Hiks…". Donghae kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama meski agak lirih. Dan detik berikutnya dia menangis histeris sambil memukuli Hyukjae yang masih erat memeluknya.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang dia tahu, dia melihat Hyukjae pergi meninggalkannya. Meski bibir mungilnya terus memohon, dan mata polosnya terus meratap namun Hyukjea tetap pada pendiriannya. Matahari tenggelam itu menjadi saksi, hanya ada dia di bukit ini dan menyisakan tangisan pilunya.

 **Pukkkkk**

Namja manis itu membuka matanya saat dirasa sebuah daun mapple jatuh di wajahnya. Dapat dirasanya semilir angin yang langsung menerbangkan rambut coklatnya juga menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalutkan _sweater_ tipis panjang kedodoran dan celana panjang santai. Membuatnya tampak manis dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Bibir mungilnya agak terbuka, menampakkan dua gigi depannya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Dengan perlahan, namja manis itu mengambil kalung berliontinkan bulan yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik _sweater_ nya. Dia menatap kalung itu sendu. Kalung dari _Hyung_ nya yang masih dipakainya hingga sekarang. Apakah dia masih menunggunya? Jujur, dia sendiri juga tidak percaya.

Namja manis itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar sebelum membawa tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Tepat di ulu hatinya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nyeri. Dan di detik berikutnya, dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya.

"Hikss… Jae _Hyung_ …."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCeh :P**

 **Horeee… Oke oke gimana? Mau lanjut atau abaikan aja?**

 **Ini epep kedua Fei setelah My Kitty Baby yang masih in progress. Oh iya, ada yang nunggu kelanjutan My Kitty Baby ga? Sabar dulu yah yang nunggu, belum Fei bikin lanjutannya #Plakkkkk**

 **Sekali lagi Fei ingatkan, ini EunHae / HyukHae bukan EunHae / HaeHyuk.. jadi Fei kagak mau kalo nanti ada yang ngomong bukan HaeHyuk yah? Kalo ada sampe yng ngomong gitu berarti perlu diperikasain matanya, Fei kan udah bilang di awal…**

 **Tolong review nya yah…. Yang ini kagak pake target2an, pokoknya klo Fei udah mood aja langsung lanjut ehehehehe**


End file.
